Breaking The Habit
by Just Call Me Lenore
Summary: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park (Meteora cd)A songfic about Tak and Dib, they're thinking about eachother but things don't always work out the way you want them to...


Breaking The Habit  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic, and my first post in the Invader Zim section cause I'm  
too lazy to finish all my other stories! Well, I'm not going to tell you all about it,  
just read it, I think it fits.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own IZ or Linkin Park. *sigh* If only...  
  
Note: the lyrics to the song are in the star-things, like this: ***howdy stink! ***   
cause I can't get the html stuff to work on my computer.  
  
  
  
---Dib's room---  
  
A raven-haired boy sat on the floor of his bedroom, examining a small piece of alien   
machinery. He took a screwdriver and removed a part of the outer shell, then sat it   
down and wrote some notes on a tablet labeled 'Tak's ship' next to him. Dib sat up   
and adjusted his glasses, then returned to his work. It was getting late and he was   
getting mad with this equipment, it was hard to understand it. He threw the   
screwdriver at the wall in frustration, and it left a small dent next to an old poster   
with an alien face on it that stated 'We Are Here'. Dib realized he needed a break   
and stood up, yawning. He walked to the window and looked up at the night sky and   
the stars.  
  
"...Tak...I wonder where she is...If only I told her...Oh, she wouldn't have liked me, Irkens aren't like that. But still..."   
  
He left the window and walked over to his nightstand, turning on the radio.  
  
  
  
---Tak's Escape Pod---  
  
Tak sat in the only seat of her escape pod, while Mimi, now working properly, sat   
behind her on the small floor. They were just outside the Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Master Tak?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Yes, Mimi?" Tak blinked and her long eyelashes fluttered.  
  
"Did you finish what you were doing earlier? And may I ask what was it?" Tak paused.  
  
"Actually, yes I did finish it. If you really want to know what I was doing...well, I   
used my communicator as an Earthen telephone and called a radio station in the town   
we stayed in while we were there. I heard a song before that I really liked, and I   
wanted to tell someone there something, seeing as we're going to die." Mimi's red   
eyes widened in shock.  
  
"We're going to die, Master?" Tak nodded.  
  
"Once we start falling to Earth, we'll be pulled so fast that the ship will catch fire,   
and if we don't burn up, the impact of the crash would be enough to kill us." Mimi   
looked out the window at the shining blue and green planet.  
  
"But if we don't get pulled in?" Tak narrowed an invisible brow in concentration.  
  
"We'll float around in space until the air runs out, and I'll die, you'll still function   
until your batteries wear out."  
  
"Oh." Mimi looked a bit sad.  
  
"So what message did you want to get across to someone?" Tak smirked and looked   
like the old Tak, the revenge-seeking, meat-throwing, crazy-laughing Tak.  
  
"You really want to know? Take out your antenna and search for the radio station   
from that town and we'll listen for it."  
  
  
  
---Dib's room (again) ---  
  
Dib was lying on his bed, staring out the window, listening to the radio play some   
commercials. He sighed and wondered what Zim was doing right now, probably planning   
world domination, as usual. The DJ came back on the radio and announced that the   
40-minute commercial-free music marathon would be started off with a dedication.  
  
"This next song goes out to...ehh, I can't read my own writing...it goes out to   
Deem, from Teake."  
Dib looked up, what kind of names were those?  
  
"Oh, wait! The song is dedicated to Dib from Tak. Ok, now I got it. Here you go   
Dib."  
Dib stared in disbelief at the radio.  
  
  
***Memories consume, Like opening the wound, I'm picking me apart again, You all   
assume, I'm safer in my room, Unless I try to start again, I don't want to be the   
one, The battles always choose, Cause inside I realize, That I'm the one   
confused...***  
  
  
He sat in wide-eyed shock. Was Zim playing some kind of trick on him? If it was Tak,  
how did she find the radio station? Was she still on Earth? Tears welled in his eyes   
as he listened to the words of the song that seemed to be Tak's own words.  
  
  
  
---Tak---  
  
Tak listened to the radio through Mimi's antenna receiver, trying to figure out what   
she wanted if she survived, which was unlikely. She was torn between obeying her   
leaders and trying to re-conquer the planet, and following her heart and wanting to   
like Dib.  
  
  
***I don't know what's worth fighting for, Or why I have to scream, I don't know   
why I instigate, And say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know  
it's not alright, So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight...***  
  
  
She slammed a gloved fist onto the control panel, sending sparks flying. Mimi just sat,  
observing her master and trying to make an evaluation on what to do.  
  
  
***Cultured my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again, I   
hurt much more, Than anytime before, I have no options left again...***  
  
  
Tak punched the panel a couple more times before she broke something, which made   
the boosters malfunction, and sent the tiny escape pod hurtling towards the Earth.   
She backed against the back wall staring in horror as they fell to the planet followed   
by a trail of smoke, seeing as the ship was being pulled so fast that the outer hull   
had caught fire, as Tak had thought earlier.  
  
  
***I don't know what's worth fighting for, Or why I have to scream, I don't know   
why I instigate, And say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way,   
I'll never be alright, So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight...***  
  
  
She grabbed Mimi and they screamed in terror, getting ever so closer to the ground, and their doom.  
"I'm sorry if I ever treated you badly Mimi!!" Tak screamed over the sound of the   
ship breaking apart, little by little in the atmosphere.  
  
"Apology accepted, master!!" Mimi yelled back.  
  
  
***I'll paint it on the walls, Cause I'm the one that falls, I'll never fight again,   
And this is how it ends...***  
  
  
They neared the ground, and the last thing Tak saw before they crashed was a   
backyard with something that looked like the hull of her original ship.  
  
  
  
---Dib---  
  
Dib sat quietly, listening to the song that had been dedicated to him. He wondered if   
she would show up again at school. If she did, he would tell her how he felt, he   
wouldn't hold his tongue this time. At that moment, a whistling sound filled the air.   
He raised an eyebrow and went to the window to see a bright light that seemed to be   
getting closer, and closer. The object continued to fall in a ball of fire. He was too   
startled to realize he should've backed away from the window. The object crashed in   
his backyard with a loud explosion, and it sent a wave of energy that flung Dib to the  
door on the opposite side of his room.   
  
He jumped up and ran downstairs and out the back door of his kitchen to the yard.   
An alien looking ship was smoking in a crater it made in the yard, a familiar looking   
ship. He ran up to it, and hopped down into the small crater. He found a panel that   
looked like it might be a door and pulled it open. Steam billowed out and the heat hit  
him in the face. The ship was mostly destroyed but he could still se inside. He was   
about to get a hose to put out the fire nearby and get rid of the smoke in the ruined  
ship when he saw something move in the wreckage. A robotic arm stuck out between   
two large pipes and it wiggled back and forth, trying to grab one of the pipes.   
Without thinking, Dib grabbed one of the pipes and pulled it out of the ship, and then  
he removed the other. Under the pipes was Mimi, Tak's SIR unit. Dib grabbed Mimi   
and pulled the small robot out. Mimi grabbed his sleeve and pointed at the destroyed  
escape pod frantically.  
  
"My master is still in there! My master! Get her out!" The SIR hysterically begged.  
  
He looked down at Mimi asked quickly,  
"Can you put out the fire? I won't survive and neither will she if you don't!"  
  
Mimi nodded and the top of her metallic skull opened and something that looked like a  
funnel popped out where her antenna should have been. It shot something similar to   
what's in a fire extinguisher from Earth at the ship, and the fire and smoke   
immediately stopped. Dib climbed into the ship and moved a couple parts that had   
come out of the walls. He crawled under a bar and saw Tak, or at least most of her,   
she was laying unconscious half-trapped under the chair she had originally sat on. He   
hurriedly moved the chair and grabbed her, then dragged her back through the mess.   
He sat Tak on the ground in front of Mimi, and the little robot threw herself on her   
master, sobbing.  
(A/N: Gir can cry, why not Mimi?)  
"Master! Don't be dead!" She wailed, and Dib looked down at them in fear.   
  
He fell down on his knees next to Mimi in shock.  
  
  
***I don't know what's worth fighting for, Or why I have to scream, But now I have   
some clarity, To show you what I mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never   
be alright, So, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight***  
  
  
"She CAN'T be dead...she isn't..." He muttered. Mimi looked up at him.  
  
"Mister Dib, if we could just take her inside to see if she's ok..."  
  
Dib immediately picked Tak's limp body and raced inside, followed by Mimi. They   
raced upstairs and put her on the floor of Dib's room. Mimi got all serious and acted  
like a doctor, trying to find a pulse in Tak. Dib sat beside the robot, pale and in   
shock. When he had wished Tak was back, he hadn't wished her back DEAD. But she   
couldn't be dead, he reminded himself.  
  
"Did you find a pulse?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Shh!" Mimi hissed.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Mimi turned to Dib. He looked at her, waiting for an   
answer. The robot didn't answer, but hung her head. Dib knew what she meant, and   
immediately bust out sobbing.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked my first songfic, but wait, it's not finished! I'm going   
to write a second chapter if you all want me to. Poor Dib, doesn't this make you   
want to cry? If I DO write a second chapter, it'll have another song in it. Please   
let me know what you think! 


End file.
